Mark I NAAK Pralidoxime Chloride Auto-Injector
The Mark I Nerve Agent Antidote Kit (NAAK) is a US Military issue countermeasure (antidote) against nerve agent poisoning. It consists of two components; Atropine Sulfate and Pralidoxime Chloride, in auto-injector cartridges that are to be "buddy" or self-administered in the event of nerve agent poisoning. This topic is about the 2nd cartridge. The Pralidoxime Chloride. Mark I NAAK cartridges are extremely rare and very difficult to acquire through military surplus outlets and even ebay. The Pralidoxime Chloride cartridge shown here was manufactured by Meridian Medical Technologies Inc. and STI Military Systems. Use or Administration After the first syringe (Atropine Sulfate) has been administered, the Pralidoxime Chloride is then to be injected on the upper thigh of the nerve agent victim, in a similar fashion to an 'epipen' (Used to treat cases of extreme allergic reactions). To do this, the rear gray cap must be pulled from the syringe to ready the cartridge for administration. It must then be lightly thrusted on the thigh and held firmly in place for 10 seconds. The cartridge is designed to allow administration through clothing. This is important because nerve agents such as VX, Sarin and Tabun act very fast and can disable and kill in seconds to minutes depending on concentration. Each cartridge is disposable and can be used only once. It should be noted that the complete NAAK system should ONLY be used in the event of nerve agent poisoning and should never be used under any other circumstances. This kit should not be used as a substitute for gas masks nor does it provide temporary or permanent immunity to the effects of nerve agent poisoning. The Mark I NAAK has now been replaced with the ATNAA '''(Antidote Treatment Nerve Agent Autoinjector). The new system, unlike the NAAK consists on only one cartridge which administers both components in one shot. '''DISCLAIMER: The author of this article is simply a humble amateur collector and has never used the Mark I NAAK nor is a medical expert trained in the use of any antidotes. Please seek proper training if operation in chemical agent contaminated areas cannot be avoided. This article is presented for informational purposes only and should not be used as a substitute for proper training on the use of the Mark I NAAK or any devices herein. Although great effort has been taken to ensure the accuracy of the information found in this website, Gas Masks and Respirators wikia will not be held responsible for health and physical damages incurred from using information found in its pages. REFERENCES: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/NAAK Myths and Popular Culture In the movie "The Rock" (featuring Nicolas Cage and Sean Connery) the Atropine is presented as a giant syringe that is to be directly injected to one's heart to prevent death in the event of VX gas poisoning. Near the end of the movie, Nicolas Cage, having been contaminated with VX, uses the syringe in this manner. This is only for movie drama enhancement purposes as the NAAK, in real life, is to be administered on the victim's thigh and not directly through the heart. Administering a syringe through the heart is nearly impossible in field conditions as you would have to remove your body armor quickly and position the syringe properly to avoid the rib cage not to mention administering on a beating (moving) heart can prove extremely painful, difficult and problematic. Nerve agents act very very fast compared to other chemical agents thus immediate administration is a MUST for the NAAK. History of the Mark I NAAK our knowledgeable readers, plese feel free to contribute to this page. feel free to add your article on the first component of the NAAK (Atropine Sulfate) Atropine in Armed position.jpg|The cartridge in its "Armed" position. The gray safety cap has now been removed. This cartridge is ready for immediate administration. Atropine 3.jpg|Another view of The auto-injector showing the instructions. Atropine 2.jpg|The view of the instructions on the cartridge. This one expired on September 2006. Atropine 1.jpg|Another view of The auto-injector showing the instructions. Category: Decontamination Kits Category:United States